


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by Gygas (EnRaa)



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/Gygas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slater really would have preferred a team of CIA operatives.</p><p>Holly tries his best to console him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before "Drastic Voyage: Part I".
> 
> There needs to be more of these two.

"They're gonna fuck this up."

Holly sighed, rubbing his temples. "Slater..."

The younger agent huffed from his spot on Holly's desk, arms crossed over his chest and pouting like a child. Holly always found that look to be rather cute on the other man, even though it was usually followed by sarcasm or some rant.

"Why do THEY need to help with this one? It's a big risk on it's own. Adding those idiots into the mix... Taking HIM along..." Slater frowned at the older man. "You're sending me to my death, Holly."

"Don't be dramatic, Slater-"

"I'm not being dramatic! He'll fuck it all up somehow and then I'll have to try and come up with some plan to get us all outta that old fart's body in time." The young agent was obviously anxious, something Hawley rarely seen in him.

"Slater, you also have Dr. Sklodowska aiding you as well." Holly smirked at the sour look that crossed the younger man's face.

"Yeah, right, that pretentious-"

" _Slater_."

Slater let out a growl of frustration. "I'd just feel better if you gave me a team of our own men! One's that actually read the dossiers, preferably."

Holly patted the younger man's shoulder comfortingly. "They have training that can help us. Even if they fail, look at it this way; It'll be their last mission with the-"

"If they fail, you might lose me. Think about that, you old bastard." Slater interrupted, sliding off the desk. He leaned down, bracing his arms on the armrests of the chair Holly was sitting in, caging the older agent in. "I'm not just another one of your men."

"No, you aren't." Holly agreed, smiling up at the younger agent. "You're one of my best. Which is why I'm positive you'll come out of this alive."

"And if I don't, you'd better be right behind me when the CIA kicks your ass for letting them mess this up."

"We'll see." Holly chuckled, reaching a hand up to grab Slater's shirt and yanking him down into a kiss, which was eagerly returned by the younger agent.

The kiss was a lot more desperate than either had really anticipated going in, but it was easing the tension that had built between them. The nervousness all but drained out of Slater as he nipped at the older man's lips, playfully drawing him into kiss after kiss.

Holly's hands found their way up the back of Slater's t-shirt, gently stroking over warm skin and drawing a contented hum from the younger man. He could help but smile, breaking the kiss for just a moment to rest his forehead against Slater's and admire the sheer affection and relaxation.

The rare, calm moment was broken, however, when the door was swung open loudly and Dr. Sklodowska strolled in and looked up from her clipboard.

They were quick to pull apart, and luckily the door was facing Slater's back so she really wouldn't have seen anything _too bad_ , but the knowing look she sported told a whole other story.

"Agents, we're just about ready if you wouldn't mind tying up your _meeting_ and joining us." She informed them, a smirk playing on her lips as she let herself back out.

Slater groaned, leaning back against the desk and Holly stood, both unsure of how to handle their little secret being out. With any luck, the woman would keep it to herself, and she didn't seem like the gossiper to Holly, but there was still a chance.

"Make sure she stays quiet." Holly knew he didn't have to tell the younger agent, but it felt better having it out there in the air.

"Yeah... Yeah I will." Slater assured him, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "So I guess we better get going..."

Holly nodded, shuffling out from behind the desk and walking to the door. Slater followed, and just before opening the door, Hawley turned and stole one last quick kiss from the younger agent.

"Stay safe, Slater."

"You got it."

 

END


End file.
